A beam-forming enabled Radio Unit (RU) operating in an overlapping service area of multiple neighboring beam-forming enabled base stations (BSs) could experience an increased Quality of Service (QoS) in terms of increased throughput and latency when serviced cooperatively by the afore-mentioned base stations.
The same RU will face additional challenges in properly synchronizing to the aforementioned set of BSs, when re-using the same synchronization sequences used for getting registered with the servicing BS. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates ameliorating synchronization difficulties for devices in an overlapping position relative to two or more base stations